Halloweens Full Moon
by DrewsGirl4Eva
Summary: What happens when Evergreen high holds a Halloween dance? And better yet, May & Drew dance with each other, without knowing who they are dancing with?


**_Halloweens Full Moon_**

**_What happens when Evergreen High hold a Halloween dance? And better yet, May and Drew dance with each other without even knowing who they are dancing with…_**

"May you look fine. Ever since the start of the year people have started noticing you. You'll be fine, I promise." Hi, the names May, May Maple. Tonight Evergreen high is holding a school dance and I'm going to it. I'm so nervous! At 8:00 all the guys go to one side of the hall and all the girls go to the other. Whoever is standing opposite you, you have to dance with for an hour. Its not that complicated seeing it happens every year. This year I'm going as a Dark Angel. I'm wearing a black dress with black flats and a black headband, black mask and black makeup. To be honest I don't like the colour black much. Everyone wears a mask to the dance and at 9:00 before you leave your partner, you take off your masks to see who you danced with. Pretty fun aye? "May? Hello earth to May? Is your brain still working the small amount of energy it has or is it gone?" "Oh I'm here Misty" I'm going to the dance with my 2 best friends, Dawn Berlitz and Misty Waterflower. Oh well I guess its time to go.

"YAY WE ARE FINALLY HERE! I NEED PUNCH!" Dawn yelled. Me and Misty both sweat dropped. I swear she can be as dense as Ash sometimes. "Lets go in then." Misty said. We all walked in together. Well sort of together… Dawn ran off to go get punch. Its already 7:30 so we have 30 mins till the dancing don't stop.

_Fast forward 30 mins…_

K I'm on our side of the hall and it looks like I'm dancing with…. A.. A.. what is that thing? OMG! I still don't know what it is… Oh it's a ghost? No.. A Angel? Nope not that either… OH IT'S A ZOMBIE! Damn… Oh no here he comes. "Hey Angel wanna dance?" "Umm sure Mr. Zombie that so doesn't scare me one little bit." We walked onto the dance floor and started dancing to the music. They were playing Angel with a Shotgun… That's weird? I don't have a shotgun on me? Oh well.

_Fast forward an hour. I know you wanna see this reaction!_

"Alright alright alright! It is now 8:00 and you all know what this means! REMOVE YOUR MASKS!" Me and my partner took ours off at the same time. "DREW HAYDEN!" I yelled. Oops he's probs screwed now ehe… "Shh please I don't wanna get trampled on" "Oops sorry. Oh yeah my names May. May Maple." He seemed like he was in thought for a few seconds. "Oh you're the May Maple right? The one that started this year?" "I started last year… I got a new look and people started NOTICING me this year." "Oooh you used to be that nerd! Ok ok sweet. Anyways shouldn't you be screaming your head off saying I DANCED WITH DREW HAYDIN! OMG I DANCED WITH DREW!" "Nah im not that type." It was silent for a few mins until Dawn and Misty ran up to me. "OMG May guess who I danced with!" "Same here! Guess!" I sweat dropped before introducing them to Drew. "Hey um guys before I guess meet the person I was dancing with, Drew Hayden." "NO WAY!" They both screamed and me and Drew both blocked our ears. "They sure love ya you know…" "Figures they screamed when they saw me…" Me and Drew both left them to do their screaming thing while we went to get some punch. "So June enjoy your time dancing with me?" "Yeah yeah whatever Salad Head, And sure I did. You?" "Yeah" We swallowed atleast 3 glasses of punch when they announced the last song of the night before this place shut down. Turns out it was a slow song… Yay… "So June wanna dance with me to this last song?" "Meh whatever salad head." We went out onto the dance floor and heard gasps from the crowd like "OMG May is dancing with Drew!" "Watch out May he will be mine." And "May get off of him your my girlfriend!" But we didn't care. Soon enough Dawn and Misty came out and danced with the people they were paired with. Looks like Dawn was paired with Ash and Misty was paired with Gary. Unfortunately the song finished and we all had to 'Evacuate' Immediately. I was walking out of the hall to walk home when someone yelled out to me. "May!" He came up to me, his chartreuse locks flowing with the wind. "Want a ride home? Wouldn't want a pretty little girl like you getting hurt now would we?" "Not at all Drew, Not at all. Sure." When we got to his 'Car' I was surprised. It wasn't a Car it was a motorcycle. He gave me a helmet and jumped on his ride. I jumped on behind him and hugged him tight. "Where ya live?" "18 Peatalburg." I said. He drove me home and walked me to my door. "Night May." "Night Drew." We said to eachother. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went inside. He was standing out there as if he was made of stone. He then finally came back to life and drove home, Waiting for the next day, So he could see May Maple, The Prettiest girl in school…..


End file.
